Sarah vs Stanford
by Geza
Summary: Sarah Walker transfers to Stanford for her final year of college. Who else can she run into than Chuck Bartowski? Loveable nerd, and thawer of Ice Queens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys, another day, another story. I know, I got another story going, I'm expecting to update that one this week as well. But the idea for this story didn't leave me, so I thought I'd just write this one as well._

 _This story will see Sarah go to Stanford and meet our favourite nerd._

 _There will be plenty of Charah fluff here, but I can't rule out some angst._

 **Disclaimer:** _Yeah don't own Chuck_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Stanford Ghost**

Jenny Burton, or Sarah Walker or whoever the hell she was now, was not happy. She had been happy, back at Harvard. Or at least, as happy as Jenny Burton would ever be. That is to say, she was somewhat satisfied. She even had one or two friends, though she wasn't sure how much of a friendship it was. After all, they knew nothing about her, not really anyway. Not about her past and not about her future. And definitely not about what she would be upto those weeks and weekends when she claimed to be looking after a sick relative.

Still, she'd had fun at Harvard. That was, till someone had apparently recognized her from one of the 'adventures' she'd had with her dad. She didn't know how it happened, the CIA had made sure she looked nothing like she did back in those days. It was considered prudent for her to transfer somewhere else.

So now she was here, at Stanford, she had to make sure to survive one more year. _Just keep your head down._ She told herself for what felt like the millionth time. It would be her mantra for this year. No attachments, no friends, just hide in the crowd and get the final credits she needed. That was the plan.

To prepare herself, she had studied the lay-out of the complex. She wasn't going to be one of those new students that didn't know her way around the place. It would only make her stand out more. It would make her life easier if that didn't happen, and she was already reaping its rewards as she was making her way to her first class. No one looked up, other than a few guys gawking at her. But most seemed more interested in catching up with their friends after a long summer away from campus.

She rounded two corners, and found herself at the room she needed to go. Silently she slipped past a lanky looking guy with brown curly hair, who was talking to his more athletically build friend. They were talking about trolls or something. _Nerds_ she thought to herself. She was sure there would be more of them here. Not just Stanford, but specifically at this class. Something about data and subliminal messaging. Not a topic that particularly interested her, but Graham had insisted she'd sit in on this one. She wondered if this Professor Fleming, was perhaps tied to the Agency somehow.

Careful to avoid anyone she slipped into the backrow of the class. This would have to do for now. She wanted to be the Stanford Ghost this year. At least the CIA had considered it wise to give her an apartment just off campus. Just run down enough to be suited for her cover.

She'd just been seated for a minute, when who she assumed was Professor Fleming arrived. It didn't take long for her assumptions to be confirmed.

"Good morning everyone I'm professor Fleming." He stated as if he was just going through the motions.

Her instincts took over as she observed him. There was something familiar about him, she was sure she had seen him before. She just wasn't sure where. Had she met him with her dad? Or was Graham playing a game?

She mused for a little where she had seen him. It felt like she had all the time in the world. Gosh this was some boring stuff. It took all her training to pretend to be interested. This was going to be a long semester if this kept up.

Suddenly the monotonous sound of Fleming's lecture was interrupted by another sound. Someone had had the audacity to ask a question. Seriously, could they just this over with?

In her annoyance she looked around to see who had spoken up. She saw it was the lanky guy she had slipped past before class. As he spoke she used the interlude to have a closer look. There was something about this guy, he seemed so open and kind, and he had a certain boyish charm about him. _Charm? What the heck Walker?_ There was something about him and the way he spoke. She had to force herself a little to look away. _Focus Walker, he's just a nerd._

"So, this is basically human programming?" She heard him say intrigued.

Fleming looked somewhat amused, a small smile on his lips. "Indeed, mister Bartowski".

 _Bartowski? Nice to have a name._ Sarah thought to herself. Once again she forced herself to look away. She rubber her hand against her forehead. This wasn't good.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the class was finally over. This was going to be a long year.

X-X

Chuck Bartowski was in a good mood, no he was in a very good mood. He loved being back at Stanford. Of course, he loved spending time with his sister and the captain and of course Morgan, but Stanford was home. So it was good to be back. Especially considering it was his last year. One more year, and he could finally start working on his dream. He already had his five year plan thought out. Bryce was right, the new millennium belonged to the geek.

On top of that, he liked the classes he'd had today. Especially Professor Fleming's class. He'd followed a few of his classes before, and always got along well with him. The last semester last year the professor had taken a keen interest in him, and after everything that had happened, it felt nice to feel valued by someone other than his sister or Morgan.

So it was great to be in his class again, they had a few interesting conversations. Only thing that struck him as odd, was that this blonde girl kept looking at him. He hadn't thought much of it at first, but she kept at it. He'd considered asking Bryce who she was, but knowing his friend he'd see it as a challenge to sleep with her. Somehow, he couldn't stand that idea.

Now he was lounging in the common room. Waiting to start his shift at the Buy More. Several of his frat buddies were engaged in playing a few games, that created a mixture of screams and talking about girls and the summer. Apparently Trevor and Mike had spent the summer dating the same girl. As much as Chuck loved college life, he never understood all the sleeping around. He just wanted the one special girl to spend his life with.

For a time he thought that might be Jill, but their dating had stalled when their differences started to cause some friction. Who knew what the new year would bring.

He was jolted from his thoughts as he felt someone sit down on the couch next to him. "I can't believe you still work at the Buy More." Bryce stated in wonder, though there was an edge of disgust when he said Buy More.

"You know why Bryce." Chuck replied, they had had this conversation before.

"Something about life and wanting to save some money." He said halfheartedly. "But you got a scholarship, you don't need money. It's not like no one will hire you after you're done. This is Stanford not some community college." Bryce stated

Chuck looked at his friend. He and Bryce had hit it off quickly, but Bryce never had to work at something in his life. It all came easy to him. Including his parents wealth.

"I know you mean well buddy. But can we just drop this?" He wouldn't understand anyway.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want." Bryce replied easily. "So have you seen Jill yet?"

"Nope. Why? You know we ended things right?" He answered.

"Yeah but I know you. Don't want you to get depressed because of a girl." Bryce said earnestly.

"Thanks buddy. But I'm good, I'm great. Jill just wasn't the girl for me, you know. I'm just glad we figured it out so fast."

Bryce gave him a look over, and then smiled, seemingly satisfied.

"So, when do we continue on finishing Zork? You know the troll doesn't kill itself." Bryce changed subject again, but this time with more enthusiasm.

"We can work on it tomorrow, but first I got to go to work." He replied with similar enthusiasm, getting up as he spoke.

"Bye Chuck." Bryce said with a look of disbelief.

"Cya buddy."

X-X

 _Mission accomplished._ Sarah Walker had spent the whole day at Stanford and had not been noticed once. As a human, she might be sad about that, but as an agent and daughter of a conman it was great. Now she was home though, and her great day didn't continue. The CIA had promised they'd outfit her apartment with everything she'd need, and make sure everything worked. But nothing worked, at all.

She'd quickly called one of the tech specialists at the local field station, but they had a huge backlog of mission stuff that had to be done. Setting up an agent's apartment was not on anyone's priority list. Apparently there had been a lot of activity going on in the area. Some terrorist cell had recruited quite a few new people.

Not her problem though, not till Graham made it hers. No she wanted to get her television and computer working. Set up most of this stuff, till the agency could get a more secure set up for her. The technical guy had advised her to contact the local buy more. They would help her get tied over, till one of them could get down there in a week or two.

So she sighed as she looked at her pristine place, the only real color coming from the green furniture. She picked up the phone and called the local buy more.

X-X

"Chuck!" Rob yelled as he walked across the Buy More.

Chuck looked up from his work, he was just fixing one of the computers that was in the back area of the store. One of the customers had tried to improve the performance on their machine and it had overheated. Nothing more dangerous for a computer than an amateur trying to do stuff with it.

"What can I do for you Rob?" Chuck replied as he saw his manager come up.

"I got an install for you, television, computer, the whole shebang." Rob replied, Chuck could see the dollar signs in Rob's eyes. It was one of the things Chuck didn't like about this guy.

"Right now?" Chuck questioned, he was super busy.

"Yeah, right now. You're the best we got." Rob stated.

Chuck eyed him, he really just wanted to stay here and fix this machine. But he sighed, he knew that Rob was the boss, and so he had to go.

"Okay, where do I go?" He asked resigned to having to postpone his own mission.

Rob gave him a piece of paper. "This is the address. Make her happy Bartowski." Rob said with a grin.

Chuck took the paper, and went to get a key to one of the herders. He was glad he didn't have to ride a bike across town like Morgan always does in Burbank. After he got a key he walked out of the store and into the loading bay and found herder nr. 3. Checked the trunk to see if the tools he'd need were in there and took off.

He quickly moved through traffic, and had no difficulty in finding his way to the address. An apartment building quite close to campus. It looked like it had been built about 20 years earlier and was home to young upstarts. He buzzed the door, and quickly got into the elevator. A small sign next to it told him he needed to go to the fifth floor. He pushed the button and a few moments later he was walking through a small carpeted hallway. Some apartments had some ornaments next to the door. But the apartment that he needed to find didn't. He knocked on the door and waited.

X-X

"Finally" She muttered. As she heard the knock on her door. She was done waiting, she just wanted to watch some television as she was waiting for another day. Hoping that perhaps Graham would shake her mundane life up a little with a quick mission.

Within a few strides she made her way to the door. She swung it open, and saw a familiar face. _Crap, crap, crap!_ She silently yelled. _Mission failed._ She thought as she tried to keep her face neutral.

"Hi, I'm Chuck." The Lanky guy in front of her said, before giving her a big smile. A smile that somehow tugged on her heart just a little. _Who is this guy?_ "I heard you've got a computer emergency?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ok so I considered a different Nerd Herder showing up at Sarah's place. But I really just want to get into the Charah story._

 _Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys. Thanks for the awesome response on the first chapter. It's great to know you guys are enjoying reading my stuff. This chapter, we'll see Chuck and Sarah meet. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't own Chuck or the rest of Team B_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Stanford constellation**

If there was one thing Bryce had taught him, it was that there were a lot of hot girls at Stanford. His friend would always remind him of the potential 'talent' that was available. Unfortunately not many of them realized, Chuck Bartowski was available at Stanford as well.

Today he was confronted with that truth again. Sarah, it was the only thing she had divulged about herself, was an incredible beautiful woman. One of the most beautiful he had ever met. What made her more interesting was the mystery. He had loved puzzles as a kid, sure Ellie would be better at them, but that didn't matter. The fact that this woman was not just a beauty, but also a puzzle was enticing, unique, something not often seen at Stanford.

So Chuck had spent the last 10 minutes, not just hooking up equipment, connecting wires, he also threw some quick glances her way. A few times he had even caught her looking at him. Though he figured that could also just mean that she didn't trust him with her stuff. _That had to be it._

He looked up from his work again. Once again his brown eyes met her cobalt blue. He felt a little heat surge through him. _Dang it, she's beautiful. Focus Chuck, she's out of your league._

"So Sarah" Chuck started as he dove back behind the computer. "where are you from?"

There it was again, silence. Normally people enjoyed him talking to them as he worked. His customer reviews said as much. But this girl, nothing but silence.

Finally she broke the silence. Her voice matched her appearance. "The Midwest." She stated dismissively. Her tone almost cooled the room. _But why does she keep looking?_

He continued to work for a few min. "What are you majoring in?" He tried again, trying to keep his voice as open and inviting as possible. It was a safe question, surely this could get her to at least talk. This silence was annoying him. He'd never been great at silence, it only fed his insecurities.

Again silence, it was as if she was calculating how much she could tell him. If he was worthy of knowing. He looked from his work, and once again caught her eyes focused on him. Her eyes darted away when he looked up, but he had caught her, he was sure of it.

"Political Science and languages." She finally admitted. Her voice still cold, but somehow less icy than before. Perhaps there was still hope.

"Double major, nice. Good for you." He said, giving her a grin. Not many people he knew were attempting that. But they were two majors that mixed well. One thing though didn't add up. "Then why are you in Flemings class?" He questioned. It really were just a bunch of computer nerds in that class.

A much shorter silence followed. "A… friend suggested it." She said. The way she had said friend caught his attention. _Weird, perhaps some boyfriend?_

"What do you think, good advice or…? He asked, though he already knew she hadn't seemed into it at all.

She just shrugged. Her face stating she really didn't care all that much. He felt a little deflated, he wasn't sure why. But he'd hoped she would return the favor of asking him some questions. Get something of a conversation going.

Once again he returned his focus to his job. Not that he needed to, he could do an install like this in his sleep. It was why his job was great to combine with his studies. It didn't take much out of him. Especially when working with such great equipment as this. He had never seen a student have such state of the art appliances. He couldn't help that it peaked his interest. It only further solidified the feeling that this girl was something else. He wanted to know more about her. But as dismissive as she had been of his questions, he could hardly ask her how she could afford such great stuff.

"I must say, you have some great stuff." He finally said as he gave her a smile. No harm in giving a compliment.

To his surprise, she rose to her feet. _Now what?_

"You want a drink?" She questioned.

He was taken a back by her question. "Umm sure. Water would be fine." He replied. Getting a short nod in response. Before they both set out to their tasks.

X-X

She was nervous, she was never nervous, she hadn't even been nervous her first day at the farm, but somehow this guy was getting on her nerves. Oh sure, he was nice enough. But where normal people considered that a good thing, for her that was the problem. He just kept on babbling, asking her questions. And because he was so damn nice about it, she had to will herself to not give in. Not for the first time, she asked herself _Who is this guy?_

He had forced her to take a break, just to steel herself. Somehow she wanted to share her story with him. There was something inviting about him, perhaps it were his eyes that were so open and soft. But she needed to protect her cover. She was just here to get a degree and start her real life. This was just an intermittent period. Nothing more. In two months, this Chuck would have forgotten her. And both would go on to lead the lives they were meant to live.

She opened one of the cupboards and grabbed two glasses. Silently she thanked the Agency for stocking up her apartment with such stuff. She wasn't build to set up a home. As she filled both glasses, she decided it was time to take charge. He wasn't going to stop talking, perhaps it would help if she would lead the conversation. Then at least she could steer him away from asking about her. It was the best agent thing to do she decided, before walking back.

Her eyes met his again as she handed him his glass. His hands momentarily brushed the skin of her finger tips as he thanked her. A combination that somehow only increased the tightness in her gut, and she forced herself to look away. She couldn't let him get in her head. Distance helped, she knew that. So once again she sat down on the sofa on the other side of the room.

She couldn't help but look at the curls sticking out from behind the television he was now working on. The animal shapes his hair made attracted her attention, though she couldn't really tell why.

"You know." She started. "I didn't know people called their kids Chuck." She stated abashedly.

He looked up, and flashed her a grin. The grin seemed like his trademark move. She was just glad it wasn't a smirk. This at least was somewhat endearing. "My parents were sadists. I wonder if they didn't just find me in a dumpster and raise me as one of their own." He said with a smile.

She laughed, only a little, but still she laughed. She didn't laugh. And definitely not because of some nerd. This was bad, it would only entice him to keep pushing with his questions. That was not the plan. She had to come up with something, and do it fast.

"Well I'm glad they did." She stated. His eyes grew darker for a second, as his body tensed just a little. If she hadn't been trained to catch tiny tells, she probably would have missed it. There was a story here. If she was a normal girl, she would have asked him about it. But asking would lead to him asking, and that was unacceptable.

"You seemed to like Fleming's class." She quickly changed topic. _Smooth Walker._

She could feel the shift in him. _Yup smooth Walker._ "Yeah, yeah it's great. He's a great professor, I've loved his classes so far." He babbled. She wasn't sure if he was nervous just being around her, or if he was a natural babbler. But she did know she didn't mind.

They both grew silent for a moment. Chuck's head was once again situated behind one of her objects. His statement about the quality of it had alarmed her. No one had batted an eye at it at Harvard. Then, this was the first real nerd she had come so up and close with.

"What are you majoring in Chuck?" She asked quietly. Determined not to let the silence linger as to invite him to question her again.

"Electrical engineering and computer science." He said without missing a beat.

"Double major. Not bad." She mimicked him as she gave him a small smile. _Why did she give him a smile? Don't encourage him!_

This time he let out a laugh. "I suppose not." He said.

The both took a drink from their glass. And Chuck worked silently for another minute or two.

"All done." He proclaimed. She had to restrain herself from letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what it was about this guy, but he made it hard to remain silent. The sooner she got him out of the door, the better. Now all she had to do was to avoid talking to him on campus. That wa" s a much easier prospect than ignoring him in her own home.

"Wow you geeks are good." She said jokingly. Hoping he wouldn't mind her calling him a geek.

He smiled. "Nerds actually. Not that I mind, but you know nerd herd." He babbled pointing at the pocket protector on his white dress shirt.

"Point taken." She said. "Nerds it is then."

They awkwardly looked at one another for a moment. She could see him wondering if he should ask her another question. She hoped he wouldn't, even if the minority vote in her was screaming at him to do so.

"I guess I'll be going then." He stated halfheartedly. He seemed to be dragging his feet on leaving.

"Okay." She said. "Thanks for the help." She continued as she put out her hand.

He took her hand, his warm skin connecting with hers. Much look earlier she could feel her stomach tighten a little. She liked this.

"You're welcome Sarah." He replied with a warm smile. She couldn't help but to take one last look at his warm brown eyes, before leading him to the door of her apartment.

X-X

Ever since he was a kid, he had loved the night. It always allowed him to clear his mind and just focus his thoughts. He figured it had to do with the memories of his dad taking him to watch the constellations when he was just a kid. Now a days, he didn't do much star gazing anymore, even if he was sure he had just met a woman as formidable as any constellation.

Sure, she was still an enigma. But they had talked, even if it was just a little. But the small crumbs here and there were enough to have pleased him more than any conversation with Jill ever had. No Sarah was different. There seemed to be a depth to her that he enjoyed. Even if there was still a long way to go before he could dive into the deep. Her eyes showed there was more to this mysterious woman. And when their skin had touched, it had been amazing.

He picked up his pace a little as he passed a small group of students, who were clearly heading to a party. No boring night at Stanford he mused, as he passed them. They were all dressed as figures from ancient mythology.

He didn't really care. His mind was still focused on Sarah. He was now even more excited than he had been for Fleming's classes. It would be a chance to see her again. Perhaps he could use the opportunity to get to know her a little better. If she'd allow him to that is.

He walked up to the door of his house. Lights were still on. A few of his brothers must still be up. He decided not to tell any one of them about his meeting. Especially Bryce. He loved his friend, but any great girl loved Bryce Larkin. But he'd have to make do without this one. Chuck was determined about that.

Opening the door, he walked inside. Sure enough, Bryce and a few of the guys were still in the common room.

"How was work Chuck?" Bryce called out to him as Chuck planted his first foot on the stairs.

"You know. Just work." Chuck answered dismissively. "Pretty beat though. See you guys tomorrow."

"Night bud." Bryce called out after him as Chuck was already halfway up the stairs.

What he needed now more than anything was a plan. How could a guy like him, get close to a girl like her without it being creepy? That was his new mission. All the rest didn't matter.

X-X

She couldn't help but toss and turn in bed tonight. Her mission was simple, don't get noticed. Well that mission had failed. Chuck clearly had noticed her. That was bad enough. But deep down, she had noticed him as well. That was even worse. Nothing good could come of that. Not for her, but definitely not for him either.

Her mission was still the same, and still simple. Be the Stanford ghost. Now she needed to find a way for Chuck Bartowski to ignore her. If not, both of them would have a problem they couldn't face.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope you guys enjoyed that one. As said on vs the Occupation, I'm out of the country next week. So no update then. I'll see you guys the week after._

 _Feel free to let me know what you think._


End file.
